Christophsis
Christophsis was a crystalline world situated in the Christoph Sector within the Savareen sector in the Outer Rim Territories. It had a single moon that was orbited by numerous mineral-rich asteroids. Crystal City was one of the prominent cities on the planet. History Tepasi Nobles Due to it's closeness to various asteroid belts, Christophsis was a prime target for stray rocks and received immense damage from them. This began to change in 600 BBY, when Tepasi nobles arrived and began refining the planet's crystalline ore. They turned it into the center of a mining hub, and their business was succeeded by the native Christophsians, a sub-breed of human colonists who had originally lived somewhere in the Core Worlds. Their economy began prospering due to a booming mining industry, and several affluent Christophsians hired alien scientists to construct a means to protect the planet from stray asteroids, and to create new technology to use to mine the asteroid belts within their star system. The success of the scientists in these endeavors allowed Christophsis to be transformed into a mining haven. Christophsis was ruled by a mercantile oligarchy, with Chaleydonia established as their capital. It was informally referred to as Crystal City. Various species, including Rodians, Kerkoidens, and non-Christophsian humans immigrated to the planet. The rich Oligarchs maintained power through their carefully protected scientific information, market manipulation and monopoly on the mining industries. Christophsian society was divided into a cast system, with menial labour being performed by alien immigrants, and "lower" humans serving the needs of households. The system that they had created granted immense power and wealth to the Oligarchs, but the average Chrishophsian also flourished and prospered with wealth. The same could not usually be said of the immigrant workers, who came to the planet seeking wealth and were essentially imprisoned there in a lifetime of servitude. Clone Wars First Battle In the first year of the Clone Wars, the Retail Caucus conglomerate seized Christophsis and defeated the militia, and Admiral Trench blockaded the planet in service to the Confederate Navy while General Whorm Loathsom led a droid army and subjugated the people below. Admiral Wulff Yularen sent a squad of ARC troopers to board and destroy a Lucrehulk Droid Control Ship and then provide reconnaissance for the main Republic assault force within the city of Ristophi. Units from the 7th Sky Corps, 501st Legion and 212th Attack Battalion were part of a Jedi-led battlegroup that broke Trench's blockade and fought to liberate the planet. Their victory was costly and the heavy fighting reduced several key cities into piles of rubble. Second Battle Superweapon plot The Confederacy returned later in the war, intending to mine for it's crystals to fuel their new superweapon, the Devasation. Senator Padme Amidala and members of the Jedi Order foiled this plot, and the Second Battle of Christophsis became underway soon after. Blockade Infiltration Members of the planet's population informed the Republic that General Grievous had set up a blockade around the planet. Personnel from the 501st Legion teamed up with shadow troopers from the Special Operations Brigade and infiltrated one of the vessels, using it to disrupt the blockade. With the way opened for Grand Army forces, the 327th Star Corps, 41st Elite Corps, 707th Seeker Battalion and 81st Defense Battalion arrived on-world. Second Battle Ensues The 501st Legion's 2nd Battalion, Acklay Company and 35th Jet Platoon endured heavy Separatist attacks during the fighting. Mace Windu arrived with a fleet of five Venator-class Star Destroyers. The 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps and the 187th Legion were instrumental in liberating the planet. Commando Skirmish A squad of Republic Commandos attacked a CIS forward operations base on the planet, with assistance from multiple Y-Wing bombers. An organic Separatist commander led B2 super battle droids and B1 battle droids in a desperate defense. Rise of the Galactic Empire Eventually, with the establishment of the New Order and the fall of the Republic, Christophsis became a reluctant member of the Galactic Empire, but ignored all of the following galactic governments. New Republic First Order The Mandalorian Hael Clan established a base on the planet, where their allies, Clan Detytt, sought refuge following a First Order attack that killed several Clan Detytt members on Rishi.Category:Planet Category:Christophsis Category:Christophsis Blockade Infiltration Category:Clone Wars Category:First Battle of Christophsis Category:Second Battle of Christophsis Category:Crystalline World Category:Outer Rim